thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade Spectrus
Character Information Name: Shade Spectrus Height: 6'0 Age: 15 Hair: Long black hair with Red outlines. Eyes: Left eye is Green, Right eye is purple Zodiac Sign: Cancer Birthday: Jule 7th District Reigon: Minnesota Moral Alliance: Secondary Protagonist Tribute App Name: Shade Spectrus Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 5/3/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Simple yet Fatal Traps Appearance : 6'2, Intimidating and looks very hardened/cold hearted. He has long black hair with red outlines and a normal build. A spectral themed Heterochromia makes Shade stand out, one eye being green and the other being purple, they almost glow in the darkness. He has a tired yet strong willed look on his face and you can see that he is ready to fight when the time comes. He has pale, snowy skin being of Russian origin and he has thick, but not large, black eyebrows Personality: Shade is quiet, being the child who was locked up in his room by his own will, creating gadgets for most of his childhood. He is also sane, knowing what he's saying and never being wrong about how he feels about something that's happening. He also speaks in formal tones sometimes and has a bit of an accent being from the cold mountains of Russia. He adores all things from the victorian era, and Shade also likes being the normal person in everyone's life. Helping in one thing, avoiding other things. Backstory: "Being the child of immigrants is never easy" was the first thing Shade ever said when he found the point of conversing with others at the age of 7. His family originated from Stalingrad, Volgograd in Russia. Although no wars were fought there to his parent's surprise, the economy was not any good and niether was their home. A toddler Sorcera Spectrus and a newborn Shade hid on top of a hovercraft alongside their parents as they approached Panem, the land that was still the best thing you could find in the world despite the games. They tried to approach the Capitol as their home, but as soon as they failed to show papers the immigration officers grinned as they dragged them to where they are now. They're mid class, and grateful for where they are. But, Shade never saw the need to socialize. The pale, gothic Victorian Era styled child just stayed up in his room up until he was 12. In his room, he made many gadgets, one to wake him up as soon as his heartbeat began to reach a certain BPM, another to wake up his two other siblings when the day began. His room was impossible to navigate without activating something. When Shade was 12, his "Quirk' began to kick in. His red outlines began to fade in, being a dim red at firstand finally becoming an eye-burning blood red. Nobody can explain this, but they say that it's their ancestor's way of running through them, their way of knowing who they're linked to. Shade began to train secretly at an underground academy at the age of 13, being an average kid until he became the top trained student at the age of his reaping; 15. He went home, looking at his siblings the day before the reapings. He thought to himself; "These faces are going to be glued to the screen if I'm reaped, hoping to see me come out victorious. Should that ever happen, I swear to god I'll win." He's done many things for his younger siblings, especially Frade. Shade's brother is someone he considers "the evil side of me as a human, except it took the form of my brother". Frade is a rather satanic boy, but this is because Shade made a deal with the devil in a dream to keep Frade from being born autistic. It worked, but after four years of life, Frade began showing very devil-influenced habits. Shade moved away from his home district after an incident at a previous reaping that resulted with a scar on Frade's right eye and a dead peacekeeper. Now, he fears the day he will have to be in the games with his younger brother and hopes that if that does happen, that they meet as allies and not enemies. But, this is all but a fear. Shade is sane, he knows what he's doing. He's going to fight fight to see his younger siblings grow up with him and to live life like it should He won't let anyone get in his way, because although he might be the average, bland and normal teenager most of the time, Shade is truly a warrior at heart. "Warriors paint themselves red to fit in with the bloodhsed" was a small rhyme he said at his interview when he was asked about his hair. He sees himself as someone who is meant to lead a family through peril, related by both blood and soul. Strengths: He has the natural talent of using Crossbows and Daggers with expertise. He's had top-rank underground training from a victor at a secret training center, being as good as a career. He's also ridiculously sane and talented with traps due to the independent pastime he had as a child. Weakness: He's too independent, despite being in an alliance. He just wants to slide past everyone when the time comes, and he wants to hide his true abilites. But until then, he's useless and won't do much except fight back. He is also easy to tire out, not having much athletic interactions as a child and rather being locked up making little gadgets in his room. Bloodbath Strategy: He'll keep his distance whilst grabbing things around the outer part. Once he has enough things he'll kill a few tributes and charge anyone left at the center. If he has a crossbow and dagger then that pretty much has him set and he'll just fight off anyone without a ranged weapon. If someone else gets the ranged weapon, he'll scram. Games Strategy: Shade will take a very direct attack and hide routine. He will behave like a wounded or dead tribute if a cannon had already been fired, then surprise the passerby by stabbing their ankle as they walked by and then slit their throat. In the alliance, he'll just be another tribute that's in there for the hell of it. But he plans on pulling a "Johanna Mason" and hopefully being able to escape the alliance when they begin to lose trust between each other, leaving with just enough items to become a loner for the rest of the games alongside anyone he's grown close to. Feast Strategy: At the feast Shade won't waste time, and he won't have mercy either. He will take the other tributes' things and if confronted, he'll pull out the crossbow and shoot as he runs away with what he can carry, mainly weapons and armor. However, if theres many tributes left, he'll keep his distance and go last. Final Battle Strategy: At the final battle, he'll wait at the highest point near/at the center casually until the other tribute comes into sight. Once they do, he'll just point, shoot, and let the fight begin. Once the fight is in progress, Shade will still keep his distance like he did at the bloodbath, hoping that insinct might make his opponent mirror his movements and go left when he goes right, leading them into a trap he had placed and such. Allaince: Anti-Career Token: A necklace with a red thunderbolt. Interview Angle: Charm them with philosophy and talk confidently. Mention how calm you are but don't pride yourself either, and show signs of bloodlust. Mentor Advice: Shade, you're sane and you have potential. You might not need a mentor but you do need this advice; #Don't die #Retreat when its best #Don't come after a healthy tribute and if you're gonna butt into a fight, butt in near the end of it. That's when they least expect another attack and are most tired #Win Games Won *The War Games! *The New Hunger Games 2: The Death Games Trivia *Shade's signature number is 5, as in 5 siblings, he is 15, and it just happens to be that his best placing (other than victor) was 5th place (worth 2nd, as 4 victors) in LightStone123's 325th Games *He is my first character ever created and was going to originally take Mist's place *He was planned to have simple psychic powers, like seeing into the future occasionally. This was scrapped after reality smacked me in the face. *Shade is the leader of his family *Shade has only died in very few games, notable examples being; SuperTomato's 223rd games (Killed by Frade Spectrus) and LightStone123's 325th Games (Killed by Acheron Bane). This comes to prove how effective of a tribute he is. *I MIGHT retire him after his fifth victory, unless everyone loves him too much to do that :p Category:District 5 Category:District 3 Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Siblings Category:Victors Category:Dual Victor Category:Triple Victor